Stoutland
|} Stoutland (Japanese: ムーランド Mooland) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Stoutland is a canine Pokémon with a talent for rescuing people lost at sea or in the mountains. On its face, it has cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish blue toward the legs. This fur is thick enough to protect itself and others against freezing temperatures. Its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws. Blue paw pads can also be seen on each paw in Pokédex 3D Pro. In the anime Major appearances A Stoutland appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. It was used by Glacine and Donuke to pull their sled in the snowbound village in the latter, while it made a short cameo appearance in a similar role in the former. Stoutland debuted on TV in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! under Burgundy's ownership. It battled against Ash's Palpitoad during the first round of the Club Battle but it lost. A Stoutland appeared in Lost at the League!. A Stoutland appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening under 's ownership. A Stoutland appeared in SM007. Minor appearances A Stoutland appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. A Stoutland appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Davy. A Trainer's Stoutland appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Stoutland appeared in SS027. A Stoutland appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lenora has a Stoutland which she has owned since it was a Lillipup. It was used in Lenora's battle against in Wheeling and Dealing. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cold Storage, P2 Laboratory ( )}} , , and , P2 Laboratory ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=507 |name2=Herdier |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=508 |name3=Stoutland |type1-3=Normal }} Sprites Trivia Origin Stoutland was based on a combination of a and a with some characteristics from s and s. Its talent for rescuing humans in the mountains is similar to a . Name origin Stoutland may be a combination of ''stout (bulky) and land (a reference to , whose name derived from the Latin terra meaning earth). It could also be a play on Scotland, as it draws inspiration from Scottish terriers. Mooland may be a combination of 尨 muku (shaggy hair) and land. In other languages and land |de=Bissbark|demeaning=From and bark, and possibly |fr=Mastouffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Stoutland|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Stoutland|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바랜드 Baland|komeaning=Possibly from or bark and land |zh_cmn=長毛狗 Chángmáogǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shaggy dog". |ru=Стаутлэнд Stautlend|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Bissbark fr:Mastouffe it:Stoutland ja:ムーランド pl:Stoutland zh:长毛狗